This two phase, five year longitudinal study examines the functional outcome of subgroups of head and neck cancer patients using the Performance Status Scale for Head and Neck Cancer Patients. The first phase is designed to develop "expected performance profiles" for laryngeal cancer patients. In the second phase this methodology will be applied to other selected patient groups of clinical interest. The measurement of functional outcome in head and neck cancer patients is an important consideration in the selection and evaluation of treatment options and rehabilitation strategies. These patients suffer very unique disabilities in the area of speaking and eating, impairments which may significantly compromise their quality of life. Determining the degree, duration and expected recovery from these specific dysfunctions is critical to comprehensive care of the head and neck patient. In their previous study, the investigators developed and tested a new Performance Status Scale for Head and Neck Cancer Patients which directly assess areas of eating and speaking. The proposed study will extend this work and will use the scale to: a) evaluate the performance outcome of laryngeal cancer patients as a function of treatment type and time since surgery; b) to develop "expected performance profiles" for laryngeal cancer patients; c) determine the relationship between observable functional impairments and physiological measures and d) identify and begin to develop profiles for other groups of head and neck cancer patients. A total of 383 laryngeal cancer patients representing four treatment types will be assessed at four points in time, within 2 weeks of surgery, at week 6, at week 12 and at 6 months. The assessment will consist of administration of the Performance Scale as well as the collection of relevant medical and personal demographic data. For patients at Northwestern, Hines and Loyola, objective measures of swallowing (modified barium swallow) and speech (percent understandability) will also be available and will be compared to ratings on the Performance Status Scale.